Letts Just Rewind:
by IceCreamGoesRawr
Summary: This is it, these are the last moments for me, and the last words I said to her...the last words, I wish I could of told her my feelings because I love her, and now, she'll never know that. I wish-I wish I could Just Rewind. It shouldn't end like this.


**Faith: I Apoligize For My Bad Habit Of Capitalizing Every Word, I Have No Idea Where I Got It From But If It Annoys Yew Than, Well, Sorry! I Just Recently Finished Reading Shugo Chara Chapter 48 And Was Outstanded! I Heard That The Story Continues And I Need To Figure Out How That Works So PM Me If Yew Know A Lot About It, Because I Obviously Don't! Anyways, This Is Going To Be AMUTO!!!! And Based Of A Relationship That I Am Having/Had Whatever, Yew Know? No, Yew Don't! Lol! Anyways, This Has Parts From The Actual Shugo Chara And Parts I've Made Up And THe Characters Arre Going To be A Bit Different! Okay So I've Outlined Everything That I Believe I Need To Outline.**

**Amu: Shugo Chara Does Not Belong To Faith!  
**

* * *

Part 1

Tadase Raised A Hand To my Forehead And Then Yanked It Away. "You're Burning Up!" He Cried. I Rolled My Head To The Side And Watched As He Raced Out Of The Room And Then Returned Not Seconds Later With A Wetted Cloth. Tadase Pressed It To My Forehead, Icy Cold Water Leaked From It And Dribbled Down The Side Of My Face. I Gasped In Surprise And Tadase Winced, "Sorry!" He Whimpered, Looking In More Pain Than I Was. I Really Wished Tadase Would Leave Me Alone, I Did Not Prefer To Have Anyone See Me In This State And Him Fretting Over Me Like A Worried Mother Hen Did Not Make Me Any Better.

My Father Snored Away In The Corner Of The Room, Having Forgotten My Current State Of Health And Crashed As Soon As He Was Settled Into A Comfortable Seat. It Would Have Been Great To Be Back If It Hadn't Have Been For This Crippling Sickness That Had Overcame Me. I Groaned And Winced At A Sudden Pain In My Side. Tadase Came Running Back To My Side, His Hands Fluttering Over Me Trying To Figure Out Where To Touch Me. Normally I Would Laugh At This Incredibly Perverted Context Of Words But As You Can Imagine I Was In A Pain That Was So Impossibly Painful That It's Hard To Explain.

"Where Does It Hurt?" I Could Hear Tadase Ask Barley, The Sound Of My Heart Pounding Was Flooding My Ears And Making It Nearly Impossible For Me To Hear Anything Else. I Raised My Hand And Struggled To Gesture To My Side But Instead My Arm Slipped Off The Side Of The Bed. I Groaned And Tried To Raise My Arm Back Up Just To Fail. The Pain In My Side Got Worse And I Bit My Bottom Lip To Keep Myself From Crying Out In Frustration.

"Where Does It Hurt?" Tadase Repeated, Lifting My Arm And Placing It By My Side.

"Everywhere." I Croaked, And Then Groaned In Pain Again.

"Where Does It Hurt Most?" Tadase Asked. I Looked Up At Him And Managed To Gesture To My Neck. He Pulled Up My Long Scraggily Hair And Studied My Neck Intensely. I Waited Before Suddenly He Released My Hair And Stumbled Back, Falling On His Butt.  
"What?" I Asked, Raising A Shaking Hand To Clamp The Side Of My Neck. When My Hand Just Slightly Brushed My Neck The Results Came: A Terribly Burning Pain And An Immediate Darkness.

Part 2

I Felt My Muscles Contract At The Contact Of The Cold Water, And The Re Extend As The Water Warmed. Small Drops Of Water Trickled Down My Neck, Leaked Down My Chest And Spiraled Down My Legs. The Water Plastered My Black Hair To My Scalp, Making It Almost Impossible To See, Not That I Needed To, The Lights Were Off Anyways. I Tilted Back My Head, Letting The Humid Water Seep Down My Chin.

It Was Nice, The Feeling Of The Water Crawling Down Me, Washing Away All The Dirt And Grub And Horrid Smells That Covered Me Through Out The Day.

I Sigh And Turn Around So That My Back Gets The Water, My Head Drops, Water Pours From My Hair, Hitting The Tiled Floor With Loud Platters Almost As Loud As The Shower Water That Hits The Same Floor At A Faster Speed. My Hair Is Heavy From The Weight Of The Water; It Causes My Head To Drag Down Lower And Seem Heavier Than It Already Is.

I Manage To Pull My Head Back Up And Stand Still Under The Shower Head As The Water Hits The Top Of My Head, Making It Spin Lightly And Giving Me A Headache. I Let Out Another Sigh. Today Had Been Rough, As It Always Is, But Lately It Seems Worse Than It Should, Like The Anti-Depressants My Counselor Gave Me Are Giving Me The Opposite Effect.

Suddenly, The Water Isn't Hitting Me Any More, I'm Leaning Against The Wall, On My Ass. I Let Out A Confused Grunt And Look Up. My Sister, Utau Is Sitting On Top Of Me, A Completely Shocked And Scared Look Masking Her Face.

"UTAU!" I Shout, But She Clamps Her Hand Over My Mouth And Leans Into Me, Pressing Her Mouth To My Ear.

"Someone's Here." She Whispers, And Then Tilts Her Head Back, As If Pointing Towards The Door With It. Gently, She Releases Her Hand From My Mouth And Pulls Me Into A Hug,

"Who?" I Hiss.

Utau Shivers And Pulls Me Closer To Her. "Kazuomi," She Whimpers, "Hoshina."

I Let Out A Ragged Hiss And Sink Closer To The Wall, My Arms Closing Around My Younger Sister Protectively.

"It's Going To Be Okay." I Mumble. She Tightens Her Arms Around My Neck And Breaths Deeply; I Push Closer Back Against The Shower Wall, Trying To Ignore The Feeling Of My Sisters Damp Clothing Rubbing Against My Skin.

Something Occurs To Me, The Shower Is On And Hoshina Well Be Able To Hear It, He'll Find Us. I Slowly, Carefully Reach Out, My Fingers Hit The Knob And I Struggle To Grasp It. My Fingers Slip Over The Wet Surface And Hit The Side Of The Porcelain Tub, I Couldn't Hear The Thud Of My Fingers Beneath The Roar Of The Shower Water. Finally My Fingers Grasp The Knob And I Turn It Quickly, Silence And Darkness Quickly Surrounds Us.

For A While All I Can Understand Is How Uncomfortable I Am In This Position; Naked, With My Sister Laying On Top Of Me, In A Shower, In The Dark, Hiding From The Man Who Might As Well Be A Masked Murder Or Some Shit Like That.

We Sat There For A While, Waiting, Just Waiting. Trying To Hear Anything But Our Shallow Breathing. We Had Given up Sitting There When We Finally Heard His Footsteps Outside The Door. I Pushed Utau Back Into The Curtain, Farther From The Door And Waited, Trying To Keep Myself From Breathing. So We Could Keep Undetected.

There Was Silence Again, And Then The Sound Of The Door Knob Turning. Utau's Breath Hitched, And Mine As Well. The Door Creaked Open And Light Flooded In Over The Top Of The Shower Curtain. I Looked Back At My Younger Sister, She Looked Determined, But Also Utterly Freaked Out. I Had To Protect Her. I Pushed Her Back Farther And Separated Myself From Her, Crawling Forward Across The Tiles, Waiting For Kazuomi Hoshina To Pull Open The Curtain.

There Was Nothing But His Heavy Breathing, The Mixed Smell Of Drugs, Beer, And Puke Flooding Our Nostrils, And Then A Loud Thrash As He Yanked Back The Curtain, Revealing Me.

His Pale Lips Twisted Back Revealing His Nasty Yellow Teeth, He Ran A Hand Through His Receding, Graying Hair And Stepped Forward.

"Looks Like I've Found You, Boy." He Said, His Words Slurred. I Pulled My Head Back, Trying To Grasp What Dignity I Still Had After Being Found Naked, Hiding In A Shower By A Drunken Man Who Meant To Beat Me. I, Of Course Said Nothing To Him, I Did Not Want To Induce Him Anymore Than Whatever He Had Been Doing Had Already Done.

I Climbed Out Of The Shower In False Defeat. Kazuomi's Grin Grew Larger As He Saw I Was Wearing Nothing, Which Made Me Wonder What Was He Happened To Be Planning. He Turned Slowly And Then Looked Back Over His Shoulder, "Follow Me." He Said, And Then Walked Out The Bathroom Door. I Peaked Over My Shoulder And Ushered For Utau To Stay Put, She Cast Me A Worried Look And I Exited The Bathroom. Bumping Right Into A Full Grown Man, Younger Than Kazuomi But Older Than Me. He Had Hair Down To His Shoulders, Grown In Full Auburn Locks. He Had The Nerve To Smile At Me.

"Hello, You Must Be Ikuto." He Said, Still Smiling, I Nodded Warily And Shifted On My Bare Feet, "My Name Is Yuu Nikaidou. I Work For Mister Hoshina." My Face Froze Up And I Took A Step Back. "Come With Me, I Have Some Clothes That Your Father Wants You To Wear."

I Looked At Him, A Puzzled Expression On My Face, "My Father?"

"Yes," Yuu Laughed And Grabbed My Hand When I Didn't Continue After Him, He Pulled Me Farther Down The Hall, "Of Course Your Father. I Mean, If You Going To Follow In His Footsteps And Be The Managing Director For Easter…"

"Easter?" I Ask, I Pull My Hand Back Hard, "My Dad Does Not Work For Easter!"

Yuu Gave Me A Puzzled Look, "Is Kazuomi Hoshina Not Your Father?"

I Threw A Disgusted Look At Him, "_Hoshina_ Is Certainly **Not** My Father, Just Because He May Have Married My Mother Does Not Make Him My Father!"

Yuu's Gaze Drops, "I Am So Sorry, I Had No Idea, It Was Not Made Clear To Me You Weren't Related To Him."

I Stare At Him, "Who _Are_ You?"

"Yuu Nikaidou!" The Man Said, Holding Out His Hand In A Proper Way, I Stared His Hand Down As If I Had No Clue What He Meant To Do And Then Looked Away. Yuu Sighed In Defeat, And Continued Down The Hall, I Slowly Began To Follow Him As Well, There Was A Draft In The Corridor.

We Walked Through The Halls Of My House, Him; As If He Belonged, Me; As If I Was A Naked Burglar, Checking Around Every Corner To Make Sure No One Was There To See My "Package". Finally, Yuu Came To A Stop Before A Large Door That Was Once Used As My Fathers Instrument Room, But Had Recently Switched To A Private Office For Hoshina. Yuu Knocked On The Door And Waited For A Few Seconds, No One Answered. He Pulled The Door Open Himself And Led Me In.

"This Way." He Said. I Stopped Instead, What Had Once Been A Small Comfortable Room Was Now A Vast Are With Door After Door Lined Up Against The Walls, And A Desk At The Very End Of The Room. I Felt My Eye Twitch In Annoyance And Then Continued On After Yuu. He Lead Me To The Closest Door Which Turned Out To Be A Closet. He Opened The Door For Me A Signaled Me To Go In. I Took Tender Steps Forward And Peered Into The Dark Space.

"There's A Light Up There." Yuu Told Me Before Shutting The Door On My Ass.

I Yelped And Whirled Around To Find Him Gone, I Sighed And Reached Up, My Fingers Searching For Some Kind Of Light, Finally My Fingers Grasped A Light, Beaded Rope Sort Of Thing, I Gave It A Soft Tug And A Door Opened In Front Of Me. I Peered Into The Room To Find A Bed, And A Dresser, Two Doors, A TV, A Desk, And A Few Other Various Things That I Couldn't Place A Name On. I Stepped Into The Room And Walked To The Bed, In Which I Found An Outfit Placed Out For Me On.

I Picked Up A Pair Of Underwear, Thankfully They Were Boxers, And Slid Them On, I Sighed At The Silky Touch Of Them In Relief To Be Covered Again. I Then Picked Up A Pair Of Black Jeans, I Pulled Them On And Discovered That They Were Snug, And Tight Fitting, Skinny Jeans. Lying On The Bed Was Now A Pair Of Socks, A Black Button Up Shirt And A Coat. I Grabbed The Button Up Shirt And Slid It On, Then Sat At The Edge Of The Bed And Pulled On The Socks.

I Glanced Around The Room, I Had No Clue What Kazuomi Wanted From Me, And I Certainly Didn't Want To Keep It That Way. Crossing The Room Swiftly I Noticed A Door That Stood Ajar, I Found Myself Moving Towards It In Curiosity. I Slid My Fingers In The Space Between It And The Door Frame And Pushed The Door Farther Open To Reveal A Large Corridor. Bright Lights Hung From The Ceiling, The Floor Was Tiled And The Air Was Cold, All And All, It Reminded Me Of A Hospital.

I Found Myself Walking Down It, My Fingertips Just Brushing The Wall Lightly. The Hall Leaded Me To Several Doors But I Followed Its Twists And Turns Until I Found The Very End Of It, A Small Door That Was Tightly Secured.

I Ran My Hand Against The Doors Glass Like Surface And Pushed It Lightly, It Seemed To Curve Under My Fingers Like Some Soft Material. I Pressed Harder Against It, My Hand Slipped Through The Material Like It Was Jelly I Kept Pushing My Hand, Suddenly I Felt A Cold Air Nip At It From The Other Side. I Pulled My Hand Back And Stared At The Door In Awe. I Could Go All The Way Through This Door; I Could Go Somewhere Else, Somewhere That Wasn't _Here_. I Smiled To Myself And Shoved My Hand Back Into The Door, And Then My Other Hand, I Grunted With Effort And Pushed Myself Into The Soft Material. For A Few Seconds Everything Was Quiet, It Was Like I Was Underwater, Pressure In My Ears, But Feeling Insanely Calm. Then I Was Falling, And A Loud Bass Sound Was Surrounding The Air Around Me.

I Squeezed My Eyes Shut And Waited For The Impact Of Me Hitting The Ground But It Never Came. I Opened My Eyes Slowly And Looked Around Me, It Was As If I Was Floating In Midair. All Around Me Were Small Bright Lights Of Every Color That Looked Something Like Stars, But Not The Stars In Space, The Stars That Everyone Is Always Drawing. I Can't Help But Smile As I Peer Into The Small But Infinite Space.

The Air Swirls Around Me, Causing The Ends Of The Button Shirt I Was Wearing To Flap Around Me. Cold Air Surrounds My Body, Giving Me Goosebumps, But I Feel Like I'm Sweating. This Feeling Was Unexplainable, Impossible To Put Into Words.

I Stared Around And Then Attempted To Move It Seemed As If I Was Moving At An Incredible Speed But It Felt Like The Gravity Pulling At My Feet Was Unbearable. Like A Dream.

Suddenly I'm Standing Before A Beautiful Scene, It's A Man, With Hair Like Mine, Playing A Violin, A Sweet Remedy, One That Brought Tears To Peoples Eyes. He Looked In Touch With The Music He Was Playing, He Looked One With The Violin, Like He Was Part Of The Violin, Like The Violin Was Part Of Him, Maybe Controlling Him? I Watched His Knees Wobble, His Fingers Were Bleeding As He Played In Contempt, Tears Were Streaming Down His Pale Face. Suddenly He Collapsed, And The Beautiful Purple Violin Went Crashing To The Ground. I Heard Myself Cry Out, My Hand Reaching For The Violin, And Suddenly I Was Falling Again, The Air Rushing Around Me.

Part 3

My Eyes Flickered Open Slowly, Adjusting To The Light In The Room Around Me, I Was Laying On The Floor Of The Room, Actually, Sprawled Was A Better Word For It. I Felt Something Uncomfortable Jabbing Into My Back. I Sat Up Slowly And Turned Around.

Lying Before Me Was An Black Egg With A White Band That Was Wrapped Around It, On The White Band Was A Pattern Of A Cat Head That Was Completely Black. I Took It Into My Hands, Cupping It Gently In My Palm. It Was Larger Than Any Egg I Had Ever Seen And I Could Feel Some Sort Of Pulsing From It, Like A Heart Beat. I Couldn't Do Anything But Stare At The Egg In Confusion.

There Was A Knock On The Door And My Head Shot Up Quickly, I Tucked The Egg Into The Inside Of My Shirt And Called Out, "Who Is It?"

"It's Yuu." Said A Voice That I Recognized Slightly. That's When I Remembered What Had Happened. Utau. I Wonder If She Had Gotten Out Of The House. I Glanced Around The Room, It Was Different Than The Room I Had Been In Yesterday But I Hadn't Remembered Leaving The House Or Even Going Back Into The Room.

"Hello?" Yuu Called.

"Oh, Sorry, Come In." I Said. I Rubbed My Eyes And Wrapped My Arms Around My Legs, Leaning Back Against The Bed.

The Door Creaked Open And Yuu Stepped Into The Room, "You Ready?" He Asked.

"Ready For What?"

"To Find Out Why You're Here." He Said. I Looked At Him In Confusion And Then Nodded Anyways, Standing And Letting Him Lead Me Out The Door.

Yuu Lead Me Through A Large Building, Filled With Men In Suits Running Around Papers In There Hands Or Coffees, Or Mail, Lots Of Different Things. It Was Obviously Some Kind Of Office Building, With Bedrooms In It?

He Lead Me To A Room With A Big Screen In It And Lots Of Empty Seats, Like A Movie Theatre. He Sat Me Down In The Front And Then Seated Himself In The Very Back.

A Tape Started Rolling, It Showed Groups Of People, People That I Had Met, It Showed Grafts Of Something Called A "Guardian Character" And Then Showed What It Was. Guardian Characters Are The "You That You Want To Be" They Come To You At A Certain Part Of Your Life And Then Leave When You've Changed Into The Person You Want To Be. They Can Also Be Turned Into An Ex-Character If The Child Stops Believing, And There's Something Called An "Embryo" Which Is What Easter Is Looking For. My Eyes Widened When It Showed Pictures Of The Eggs. That's What I Had. I Had A Guardian Character!

I Pulled The Egg Out Of My Shirt And Gently Ran My Fingers Over It, What Was Going On?

* * *

**Faith: I Hope Yew'v Enjoyed Itt! I Tried To Make It So Explains About Ikuto More O! And Btw, Part 1 Is NOT Rightt Away, It's Like The Prologue Or Something!**

**Ikuto: Please R&R!!!!**

**Faith: Yes, Do, Because I'm Not Posting Chapter 2 Until I Have At Least Three GOOD Reviews Reviews!(:  
**


End file.
